Abandoned
by Muggle-Born939
Summary: Try living a life as a orphan even though your parents are still alive, having a life were danger iss the thing everything revolves around, try living a life with parents who never wanted you, welcome to my life.
1. The Beginning

Abandoned

_Chapter One….3__rd__ POV_

"**Really** Bumblebee, do I have to go back to school, at Hogwarts? They are for goodie-two-shoes! At least in Drawstring it was intimidating" said the 16-year-old hiding her head under the white sheet in one of the rooms in for injuries.

"That is exactly what your father said when I came to his door and told him he was going to Hogwarts," chuckled a very amused Headmaster.

"He is no longer my father; he and Ms. Potter lost that claim when they stuck me in a mental/disabled hospital!"

"Avril, you were disabled though."

"Yeah, but not MENTAL! Sure my legs weren't there, and I am dyslexic, and am deaf, but still!"

"I cannot say I understand, but you partially fix your hearing with the Muggle hearing aids, and your legs are going to be fixed today!"

"Yes but I was stupid enough to bring them back from the dead! I don't even remember why!"

"You did it because of Harry Potter, you realized that he needed someone, and it couldn't be you!"

"Yeah, but do I still have to go to a new school?"

"The school is not new to you! You have stayed there over summers for many years!"

"Oh, well I guess you are right, but don't expect me to be good!"

"Of course I won't."

"Ms. P, it is time for your operation," said a nurse from the doorway.

_**In the waiting room**_

"What are you doing here Professor?" asked a curious James Potter.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I am no longer your Professor, please call me Albus, and for your question, I have a friend in an operation," replied the wise-old Headmaster.

"Who are you here to visit?"

"Well, a young girl is sick and I am like her guardian. I take care of her when she is in need."

"What about her parents?"

"They abandoned her, she never them, and they hated her from the start."

As Dumbledore said this, James face clouded over as bad memories come overcame him.

FLASHBACK

"_James I am pregnant!"_ _exclaimed an excited Lily Potter!_

"_Wow, now I have a beautiful wife and a child on the way! Nothing can stop this moment!" whispered James as he wrapped his arms around Lily._

"_Well…" said Lily unsure._

"_What?" replied James as he turned Lily around and looked at her in the eye._

"_We are having 2 babies, twins."_

"_WHAT! LILY WE ONLY TALKED ABOUT ONE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" yelled a nervous James unwrapping his arms from Lily._

"_Well, turns out this baby is disabled."_

"_We can't keep a baby like that, what are we going to do?"_

"_Nothing let me deal with it,"said a confident Lily._

_**After many attempts for abortions, magical approaches, Lily decides to give the baby away to an orphanage as soon as it was born**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh, well I have to go," said a shaky James.

"Farewell, Mr. Potter."

_A/N _

_I am going to try something new this time but still a OC/George Fic… Trying the Potter Twin vibe_

_-Denny (=_


	2. New Headquarters

_**Chapter **__2_

"Hermione, do you have any idea where we are going? Mum just said that they have arranged a new Order headquarters," whispered Ron Weasley as Hermione, Harry and himself were walking down to the ministry cars.

"How should I know? Right now no one has told me anything as much as they told you," whispered Hermione. They were currently going to someplace because Grimmald Place has become too dreary, and with Ms. Black shouting every few moments it has become too stressful. Dumbledore just sent a letter to all of the people who were currently having a Sunday dinner at the Weasley's. There were all the Order, the trio, all Weasley family, and some friends from Hogwarts.

"Come on everyone, before we go to the cars, we should explain more," said Dumbledore. "We are going to a friend of mines how and will stay there for the rest of the summer. This person shall remain unknown until we meet. All I can say is it is a she. We will use her house as headquarters. Please keep all questions until we get there so you can ask her in person. You may ask her anything, she is a genius. She even out-smarts me."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. It seems they were as clueless as the teens.

"Mate, do you think she could be our age?" said Seamus with his Irish accent and a wink.

"Doubt it. If she is friends with Dumbledore and that smart, she could be 100, give or take a few," whispered Dean Thomas with a horrified look on his face as he imagined an old lady dating his best mate.

"Yeah, well it could happen."

"That was the worst ride!" exclaimed an uncomfortable Ginny.

"Where are we anyway Albus?" said Ms. Weasley, ignoring Ginny and looking at the scenery. They were standing in the middle of the desert but if you have good eyesight you could see a forest down far.

"Molly, we are waiting for my friend and I assume companion to pick us up. Her house is not too far, but too far to walk or drive the ministry car. Ah, there they are now!"

In the distance, there were two amazing cars driving, going at an unbelievable speed. As the group was watching they hadn't noticed the ministry cars driving off. The two cars swerved dangerously in front of them as they jumped back. Two figures in all black came out. Hair, face, eyes, body and all cover in black.

"You coming?" emerged a feminine female voice from one of the black figure. At the horrified faces of the order and group of teens, the other figure made a deep chuckle, proving it to be a male.

-: P-


	3. Author's Note

Hey, I realized you guys don't know much about my OC Victoria Avril Potter.

Name: Victoria Avril Potter (They named her Victoria because she loves Victorian styled things and Severus named her, Avril because it means April in French).

DOB: July 31, 1981 ….Just like Harry because they are twins

Jobs: Unspeakable (Code Name; Unspeakable Rascal), already has a cover job (Actress/Singer in Muggle London, became famouss at age 15)

About Her:

Looks Exactly like Lily

Highlights (Pink, Green)

Exactly like James and Sirius, very smart

Best friends with everyone

Is Graceful

Loves Swordplay and Archery

Has a secret obsession with Quidditch

Best friends with Cedric

Can bring people back from the dead

Disable; deaf (uses muggle hearing aids), dyslexic, got her legs fixed at age 14.


	4. Meet the Male

**Chapter 3**

_Nobody's POV_

"Well, this is home," said the women as everyone looked at the house in shock. It was an enormous gate with a perfect large P on the front in gold. Behind it was a gorgeous house, more like mansion. The house was made on a beautiful snow white brick, and in front of it was a pretty garden.

"More like a death trap! I got lost so many times! It's so freaking annoying," exclaimed the male.

"Let's just go. We don't need to discuss your stupidity, that will take _way_ to long," said the female, putting emphasis on the 'way'. Laughs flutter across the crowd as she stuck her key into the key slot and opened the door.

"So you guys can leave your things in the living room," said the girl with her Australian accent walking into the kitchen. As soon as the two partners left Seamus and Dean hit it again.

"Told you she wasn't old!" whispered Seamus.

"You can't tell by just her voice. She could be an old lady, we never know!"

"Boys I guarantee you she is 17, I helped raise her myself, and the boy is 19. Now quit fighting like hooligans!" interrupted McGonagall.

"Oooo, someone got Minnie all feisty!" laughed the female emerging from the other room with the male.

"Yeah, and someone is going to get grounded for one sinister thing you did to one of our staff members!"

"Um, I have 4 things to say. 1, Filch was being rude! 2, it is nothing new. 3, no one says sinister anymore. And 4, you can't ground me!"

"What makes you think I can't?"

"I am already grounded," the female said with an obvious tone in her voice.

"She is a lot like Sirius when he was young," said Remus.

"Yeah, _was young_!" said the female, as Dumbledore chuckled.

"Hey!" yelled Sirius.

"This is the first day she has made fun of someone else's age, other than the staff of Hogwarts," said McGonagall in a flat tone.

"What? Am I the only one who has noticed you only hired old people?"

"Umm, excuse me? Who are you two?" said a nervous Katie Bell, as ripples of "Yeah" passed through.

"Katie! You really don't remember me? We used to go to classes together! And the Weasley Twin's! How could you? Lee. Scott!" exclaimed the male.

"Umm," said Katie.

"Your scaring her you dimwit! Take of the mask," said the female. Then the male took of his mask and ruffled his hair. There standing in front of them was the one and only Cedric Diggory.


End file.
